Visitors
by EdwardAndKai
Summary: When Alice had a mysterious vision about the Volturi paying a visit, what will happen?
1. Breakfast In Bed

**Hii Guys! This is my first fanfic! Please read it and review! I have the first 3 chapters, so If I don't get a good response, I won't go further! I really hope you like it!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

His topaz eyes looked deeply into mine, and I looked back at him with the same intensity.

Edwards cool hands wrapped around my waist, he was holding me close. I was cold, but it was a happy cold.

Edward was now my husband. My life. My Edward

Soon I could get even closer to him. Just next week his venom would ruin my system, causing me to be the same immortally perfect (well, as perfect as I could get). I would join his life. His more private life.

My dream was heartbeats away, and those would soon fade away.

Lately, I'd noticed myself eating more food than normal. I suppose it was because I knew that soon I would never taste it again. Lots of Cheeseburgers. I would have a taste for something stronger, Blood.

However, giving up food was a small price, compared to what I would get.

I would have Edward for all of eternity. Not till death do us part. For life, shall we never part.

I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen was about to beginmy immortal life with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

My head leaned onto Edward's icy chest. He stroked my hair, and I smiled.

Then, he lowered towards me, and his lips pressed against mine.

Without even realizing it, my hands were gripped tightly around Edward's neck.

As usual, (unless I was having breathing troubles), Edward broke our kiss first. He didn't want to push himself. Not while I was still breakabl. A mortal, a human.

After meeting Edward, I had quickly learned to hate the word human. If I had never beem human, Edward never would have left me, of course I would never say anything.

If I had never been human, Jacob never would have wanted me. I never would have been torn apart.

"Bella, Aren't you tired? You really should go and get some rest!" Edward said, while pushing my hair away from my face.

I was tired, quite acctually. I wouldn't admit that to him though. "I could stay up all night with you, my husband!" I said. It probably didn't help that I was yawning at the same time.

"Silly Bella, you know you can't lie! Now, please go to sleep."

As I was closing my eyes, I saw Alice walk by our door, looking concerned and panicked.

I had started to sit up, when Edward pulled me down. "We'll find out tomorrow. She's blocking her mind. Now close your eyes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good Morning!" I heard Esme say, as she placed a tray onto my lap, still in Edwards bed.

_Oh, _I'd thought, when I realized what she had done. Esme had gone to my favorite diner in Port Angeles, and brought to me breakfast in bed.

"Oh, Esme. You really didn't have to do that!" I felt guilty that she went through all of the trouble just to get me a meal.

Esme, however had a huge smile planted upon her face. "Bella, I would do anything for you! Your part of the family!"

That made me smile. I almost belonged. I would completley in a weeks time.

"Oh, Dear. I forgot to tell you! Carlisle is going to be gone for the week. He has a buisness trip with some people over at the hospital. he left this morning."

"Okay!" I said. Then I remembered last night. "Wait, what was Alice so upset about last night?"

Esme's expression changed. "Alice! I think I'll let her tell you."

"Bella, I had a vision..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Major Cliffy, but hey at least it gives you something to look forward too! I have the next chapter written and I will post it when I get... 3 reviews! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**♥ Kai (a.k.a. TwilightNewMoonEclipse)**


	2. Vision

**Yayy! Thanks so much for my reviews! I apologise for it talking me so long to put up! I was so busy this weekend! **

**Here's the chappy! Oh, and I totally do NOT own the books or the lovely characters.**

_"Bella, I had a vision..."_

The expression on my face was blank. What could Alice possible have seen that would cause her so much greif!

I could tell she didn't want to say it, but she did anyways.

"The Volturi are coming, well tomorrrow"

My expression was as blank as it had been before. I was freaked out, and I knew that Edward soon would be going crazy also. Than he finally spoke to Alice.

"Why are they coming? For all of us? Or just for Bella? Alice! Come on! You must know a little bit more!" He looked concerned.

I could telll that Edward was very apprehensive about this, and I leaned into him. "Edward, that's no way to talk to your sister!"

He nodded, obviously responding to one of Alice's thoughts.

Edwards expression changed. It was obvious that all Alice knew was what she told us. Edwards face was now a mix of anger, despair, failure, along with sadness.

I made a loud sigh, "Edward! I am going to be fine! Maybe they just want to make sure that you still want to change me!"

He looked back at me with a concerned and sad glance. "I just dont want you to get hurt Bella! I care about you!" He yelled in return.

I don't think he'd ever yelled at me before. It was suprising to hear that kind of tension when he wasn't yelling at Rosalie or Emmett. Then, out of my natural instinct I went to yell back,

"Maybe sometimes you should worry about yourself!"

Then, I heard loud footsteps and I knew it was Emmett. "What the hell is with all the yelling? C'mon! Us vampires have unnaturally sharp ears!"

I laughed, rubbing Emmett on the shoulder mumbling, 'Its going to be OK', I laughed again and he pushed me away.

Edward reached out for my hand, and I gave it to him, "I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me!" He leaned his face in to kiss me. His lips were soft on mine, flowing perfectly with mine.

"You never can stay mad at me can you?"

"Never" He laughed

"Oh My God! Can you guys even think of being serious! You act like this is some kind of soap opera your acting on! We could ALL be in danger now! Not just Bella!"

I could hear Rosalies voice fine even without the enhanced hearing.

"Again without the loudness!" Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled, smacking Emmet across the face.

Edward was tensing. "Esme! What are we going to do?"

"Were going to hide"

Alice walked into the room, "Bad idea"

"Well we're staying then"

Then there was a loud knock on the door.

**You guys can all hate me! You really can! Like send me hate mail or something becuase it took me so long. I am a bad writer!! I apologise. School has been hectic, and my friends bug me so I finally got the the chance to sit down and type!**

**5 Reviews Please!**


	3. Power

**Thanks for all the really sweet reviews! Please tell ALL of your friends about my story, I would luv you if you did! I want to give a special thanks for Cubye4 who has been a very faithful reader and was very quick to read the last chapter!**

**And in response to one of the reviews, If I get a flame (which I hope I don't) I probably wouldn't count it towards the reviews I want, depending on how mean it is, lol. **

**Well, On with the story!**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER - **Then there was a loud knock on the door...

"Alice! Is it them? I thought you said they wouldn't be here until tomorrow!" Edward scolded.

I gave him a glare.

Alice looked at Edward nervously, "Well, I guess while we were talking I blocked my mind, so I wouldn't miss anything, and well they must have changed their mind then..." She slowly trailed off.

I knew that if she were still human, I would have seen a bright red blush across her face.

There were two more knocks on the door.

"Well, are any of you planning on answering the door?" Rosalie asked.

"No" Esme replied, confidently.

Alice's face went blank. "Bad Idea, VERY bad idea" **(A/N- Make something bad up in your head, lol) **

"Do you guys want me to open the damned door?" Rosalie interjected.

Everyone nodded, except Emmett. It probably made him uncomfortable to have his wife be more brave than he was.

Rosalie walked at a human pace towards the door and turned the handle.

It was Jane.

"Jane?" Rosalie questioned.

Jane simply nodded.

"Aro has given me strict instructions to bring back your family, except for Carlisle."

Edward pulled me closer to him. "Why?"

The young girl had a sinister grin on her face. She obviously knew something, and wanted to tell us, but feared what Aro would do to her if she did.

"My master has told me nothing, except for the fact that I must get your family to Volterra."

Esme made a subtle step forward, "And if we don't?"

Jane snickered. "Do the crime, recive the punishment"

Something told me that Jane wouldn't mind if that were to come true. "Yes. Go pack up your things." Esme nodded nonchalantly.

We began to make our way upstairs. I saw that Edward had a confused look on his face. "Esme! Why in the world would you agree?"

She took a deep breath. "Carlisle won't be with us, so they will not make anything easy. If we make it harder, we will be at the fingertips of Jane."

We all took deep breaths, acknowledging the truth in her statement.

Edward and I proceeded to his room. "Esme has gone crazy! We're not going. He lifted his window all the way up.

I gave him a surprised look. "Esme's right! If we don't go, they'll just make it worse. I can't put you and your family in more danger than I already have!"

He laughed. "They're your family too"

I nodded, leaning in to him, but before I could, he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll protect you"

I know. Now lets go."

**Yay! Again, Sorry this is taking so long!**

**Oh, I just want to say read hellopants' story, The Curse of the Smiley. It's very different from this, but really great.**

**Oh, and when I give an amount of reviews I want, please just because I already have enough, doesn't mean you shouldn't still review!**

**I love reviews, and I respond to all! If I missed yours, I am VERY sorry.**

**Luvvv, TwilightNewMoonEclispeLuv (PLEASE call me Kai)**

** P. S. Just 5 Reviews again  
**


End file.
